Divergent High School
by Selected For Dauntles
Summary: So yes, this is one of those 'Divergent characters all go to high school' stories but believe me, it will be way different :)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys. So this story is probably going to be ****_pretty _****long. I have many a plans for it :) and a lot will happen and change. I was thinking of this on a long car drive so...**

**Tris' PoV**

Back to school! Awesome! Ya, no. I hate school. Getting up early, all the classes and the loads of homework. Oh well, at least I have friends. I dress in my usual black skinny jeans and tanktop. I brush my hair and put on my usual makeup. Then I shrug on my leather jacket and sling my bag over my shoulder. I hurry front door of the guest house my parents let me have because apparently they thought I would like my own spcae. I'm not complaining. I grab a granola bar on my way out and run around the house to my white convertible which I only have because I've been saving since I was like ten.

I jump in and drive to school, stopping at starbucks to pick myself up a coffee and Christina a latte. Once I get to school I'm tackled by Chris (Christina).

"OMG I haven't seen you in forever!" She squeals.

"Chris I saw you two days ago when you insisted we go shopping," I say walking over to the rest of our friends, Will, Uriah, Marlien, Lyne, Zeak and Shauna and for some reason some other guy.

"Hey guys," I say, not taking my eyes off the new guy.

They all say hi and then Chris yells, "Oh yeah! Tris this is the new kid, Four. Four, Tris."

"Hey," I say.

"Hi."

"Oh Tris! Let me see your schedule! I wanna see who you have classes with!" I hand her my schedule and she starts, "You have three classes with me, two with Uriah, one with Lyne, three with Marlien, six with Four and none with Zeak."

I take my schedule from her and look it over:

1st: Math

2nd: Art

3rd: P.E.

lunch

4th: History

5th: French

6th: English

7th:science

Great, math first period. Just then the warning bell rings and we all go inside to find our lockers. Mine is right next to Chris, three down from Uriah and across from Four. I put my stuff away and start walking to math which I have with Chris.

We sit down and she says, "So four's pretty hot."

"I thought you liked Will," I say suspiciously.

"I know but you don't like anyone so…"

"No. I don't even know him!"

"Not yet."

I sigh and then the teacher walks in.

By lunch the excitement of the first day has worn off. I look around and see my friends sitting at our old table. I drop down between Chris and Uriah.

Uriah puts his arm around me and says, "So Trissy, dear. How was your first three classes of the year?"

I raise an eyebrow at him. "Trissy dear?" He just grins. "Dull," I say answering his question.

He just laughs and goes back to eating. I notice that Four is looking at me strangely.

"Yes?" I say.

He seems to snap out of his daz. "Oh. Sorry." His cheeks go red and he goes back to eating. Chris starts babbling about nothing and I just tune her out.

The rest of the day is pretty boring until science when the teacher tells us we are having a project, due at the end of next week. On the first day of school! She assigns us partners and I get Four. Well this should be interesting.

The final bell rings and I go out to my car. I'm about to open the door when I hear a deep voice behind me.

"Wow. This is your car?" I turn to see Four.

"Yup." I say. He just stand there for a minute so I say, "can I help you with something?" Not in a rude way but more curious.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I, um, just wanted to know when you wanted to start the project?"

"Oh! Right. Um, hows tomorrow?"

He nods. "But can we do it at your house? My dad's busy unpacking so…"

Nobody will be home so I say, "yeah sure. Do you need my address?"

He shakes his head, "No, I live right down the street."

"Oh, kay. Cool. See you tomorrow."

With that he waves goodbye and I drive home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Four's PoV**

Four's PoV

The first day of school was surprisingly pretty good. I met some nice people and I was paired with Tris for my project. Wait, why does that excite me? I just met her and I bet she doesn't even like me and… No.

The bell rings and I go inside. Nothing really happens until lunch. I go into the cafeteria and sit down next to Shauna. I'm about to say hi when music starts from nowhere and Zeak and Uriah both jump on the table and start singing to sexy and I know it. They start dancing and jumping from table to table. I turn and see Christina and Tris laughing their heads of, Shauna is filming and Lyne just sits there, looking annoyed.

Everyone in the cafeteria is either pointing, laughing or filming with their phones. I'm about to take out my phone when the music stops and they sit back down like nothing happened. After a few minutes everyone goes back to eating.

Tris turns to them, "What was that?" She says, still trying to calm down.

"What?" Zeak says with a completely straight face. She raises an eyebrow at him.

"Ohhh," Uriah says turning to Zeak. "I think she means that TOTALLY AWESOME dance mob we did. Well you see," He puts an arm around her and I suddenly feel a pang of jealousy. What no! Tobias stop! "We needed to do something to feel remembered. So we did!"

Suddenly Christina squeals. "Oh my god, Tris look! Your brother is coming over to our table! He is actually SO hot!"

"Hey Beatrice. Or sorry Tris." He says. Then he turns to me. "So I'm on the football team and coach wanted me to talk to you because he wants you to join."He puts his hand on Tris' back and she winces.

"Caleb I fell remember," she says tensely.

"Oh right, sorry.

He leaves and Zeak turns to me, "So you gonna try out?"

I shrug and see Tris slouch slightly.

The rest of the day goes by uneventful until science. When the final bell rings Tris gets up to leave but I grab her wrist.

She looks at me expectantly so I say, "Are we still good for today?"

She nods, "'Course. You can come over when ever."

I let go and she leaves. Once I know she is probably at her car I go out to my Harley. I climb on, go home to drop my stuff off and then walk to her house. I knock on the door and after a minute she opens it.

"Hey," she says standing back to let me in.

"Hi," I say.

She ushers me in an d I follow her out into the back. Then I notice a little guest house near the back fence of her back yard and follow her over to it. She opens the door to a small living room with a couch, TV, a few chairs and a coffee table. Over looking it is a small kitchen with a breakfast bar, a mini fridge, a stove and a microwave.

She sits on the couch and I sit on a chair.

"So what volcano do you want to do our project on?" She asks, sitting on her bed.

I actually hadn't given it any thought so I say, "I was actually thinking maybe we could just get to know each other to day. You know so it isn't awkward."

She smiles, "yeah sure. What do you wanna know?"

"Your family?" I suggest.

"Okay. They're not that interesting though. My mum works at the salon down on Bloor. My dad works in government and my brother," she sighs. "He teases me sometimes but he has to keep up his image." She shrugs. "What about you?"

Well," I say. "My mom works for a charity foundation and my step dad, Jakom, works in the government. And I'm an only child."

"Cool," She says. "What else do you want to know?"

I shrug. "I dunno. Tell me about your self."

"Okay," She shrugs. "Umm, well I've lived here my entire life. I'm sixteen. I like to do gymnastics and yeah. That's about it. Wait, I also like parties and cake and coffee." She grins.

I shake my head. "Wow that's-" But I'm cut off by my phone ringing. I look down and see that it's Jakom. "I'm sorry. I really gotta take this," I say.

She nods and I go into the kitchen.

"Tobias?"

"Yeah what's up Jakom?"

"Where are you?"

Oops. Guess I didn't text him. "At a friends house for a project."

"Okay. But you need to come home soon. I'm having a few friends over and they want to meet you."

"Okay," I say. I'll leave now I guess.

"Alright, see you soon."

"Bye."

I hang up and go back over to where Tris is on her phone.

"Look I'm really sorry. I've got to go. That was Jakom."

"It's fine," she says.

"I guess we can meet again to actually work on the project?"

"Yeah," She laughs.

"Alright, bye."

She waves and I go out the door, around the main house and down the street to my house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so this is chapter 3 (duh). Here it is!**

**Tris' PoV**

I wake up around six for my run because class starts at seven fifteen and it takes five minutes to get to school. I pull on some black athletic shorts and a tank top then put my hair up and slip on my running shoes.

I then grab my iPod, slip out the door and start my sprint. I usually run for about half an hour and then take a shower and get ready for school. I start off running down my street to Timber playing in my ears. I have to listen to an upbeat song when I'm running to keep me going.

After about thirty minutes I make it back to my house and go around back to 'my house.'

I take a quick shower and change into a pair of ripped black jeans and a thin white top. Then I dry my naturally wavy hair an put on a bit of concealer, eye liner and mascara, just to please Chris. By now it's five after seven. I grab my usual granola bar and head out to my car so I get to school a little bit early.

When I get there I see our group of friends sitting on the front steps to the school. I go over to them and plop down next to Chris.

"Hey," I say.

"Hi Tris!" She says looking at me excitedly. "Guess what!"

I raise an eyebrow. "Umm, what?"

"Zeke's having a party so we have to go shopping!"

"Ugh," I groan and drop my head.

"Hey!" Uriah cries. "It's my party too!"

"Hate to break it to you little bro," Zeke says, "But it really isn't."

I roll my eyes and start inside.

"No dresses," I tell Chris as she comes up beside me.

"Why not?" She whines.

I raise my eyebrows at her.

"Fine then how about-"

"No skirts either."

"But Tris! Please."

"Nope. Sorry."

"Ugh!" She groans. "You're impossible!"

I grin. "I know."

* * *

><p>After school I'm walking to my car when someone comes up behind me.<p>

I turn around to see Four.

"Oh hey," I say.

"Hi."

"What's up?" I ask, starting to my car again.

"I was wondering if you were free to do the project today?" He asks.

"Oh yeah!" I say. "Do you want to come over to my place around like four thirty-ish?"

He nods. "Yeah sure."

"Okay cool. See you then." Then I remember. "Oh, and you can just come around back."

He nods. I smile then get in my car and start home.

* * *

><p><strong>Four's PoV<strong>

She speeds off and I get on my motorcycle. I finish all my other homework and by the time I'm done it's already four thirty-five. I swear and run out of my house and down the street to her's.

When I get there I go around the back and knock on the door to the guest house. I stand there for a minute but there's no answer so I knock again. Still nothing. I start to get worried so I open the door to find Tris sitting on the couch playing Call of duty, talking into head set.

"Uri watch out! There's a dog coming up behind you!" She yells. I guess she didn't notice me yet.

"No Uri! No!" She yells. "I will avenge you!"

I glance at the TV to see her shooting wildly with perfect aim, hitting everyone she fires at.

"Tris," I say. Nothing. "Tris! TRIS!"

She jumps slightly and turns to look at me.

"Sorry Uri. Gotta go. Okay I will... No I won't forget... Yes I know what time you're picking me up... Yes I will dress nicely... Okay... Okay! Bye." She pulls off the headphones and smiles at me. "Sorry. He gets a little... well you know."

I nod. He's picking her up? She has to dress nice? Are they going out?

"So you and Uriah are going out?" My eyes widen when I say that because I really didn't mean to.

She bursts out laughing. "No! No, he likes Marlene!" She says. "We're going zip lining. We have this 'ritual' that at the beginning of every new school year we do it." Then her eyes widen. "But you can't tell anyone! It's not exactly... well we could get in a lot of trouble for it."

I nod. "Sounds fun." No it doesn't. It sounds terrifying.

She grins. "It is! You could come if you want."

I smile at her. "I'd really like to but..." I desperately try to think of an excuse. "My dad's having a few friends over who want to meet me so..." Actually that happened yesterday.

"Oh. Okay." She gets up and turns off her Xbox then goes into the kitchen and grabs herself a coke from the mini fridge. "Want one?" She asks. I shake my head and she shrugs and sits back down.

"So," She says. "Volcanoes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Tris' PoV**

After about an hour of working on the project I sigh, "This is boring."

"It's school," Four laughs. "What'd you expect?"

"I dunno," I groan. "Wanna watch a movie or something?"

He laughs again. "Sure. What've you got?"

"Umm," I say going over to my TV set. "How about… Pitch Perfect?"

"No!" He moans. "There is no way I'm watching a chick flick."

"What?" I yell. "It is _not _a chick flick."

He shakes his head. "Sorry. I'm not watching that."

"Ugh. Fine. How about… Percy Jackson And The Sea Of Monsters?"

"Seen it," He shrugs.

"Four!" I groan. "You are impossible!" I stand up and accidently bump into the cabinet. I groan and grab my back.

"You okay?" Four asks, standing up.

"Yeah," I say, my voice strained."I fell the other day and-"

"Tris," He interrupts me.

I sigh. "Caleb pushed me into the door the other day."

"What? Tris-" He starts but I cut him off.

"No. I'm fine. He's trying to fit in and if to impress his friends I have to be pushed around a bit then whatever."

"Tris." He says. "That's not a very good excuse-"

"No Four. You don't understand." I sigh. "He just got in with the popular kids and he's been really happy." He looks ready to say something so I add, "He doesn't mean it. He's a great brother."

He opens his mouth to say something when his phone goes off. He checks it and says. "I got to go soon."

"Okay so no time for a movie?" I guess.

He shakes his head. "You wanna just talk?"

I shrug. Then something occurs to me. "You gonna try out for the football team?" I ask.

He nods. "I think so. Zeke is and so are Uriah and Will."

Something in me deflates but I've learned to hide it pretty well. "Oh, cool." I'd kind of hoped he wasn't going to turn into one of those jocks. Not that Uriah, Will, or Zeke are but then again this is their first time trying out.

"How about you?" He ask. "You trying out for anything?"

I nod. "The gymnastics team. I don't want to be one of those annoying cheerleaders but I love that kind of thing. I've been doing it since before I can remember."

Fou laughs. "Come on. They're not that bad. I dated a cheerleader last year."

I raise an eyebrow. "Yeah and I dated a football player last year and that went horribly." I get up and takes my coke can over to the kitchen. "Just ask Chris."

"What are you saying?" He says.

"You know what I'm saying."

"Don't tell me you're one of those girls." He groans.

"Excuse me?"

"You know," He says. "The ones who are totally against cheerleaders and football players and popular kids."

I shrug. "No. Just at our school."

He shakes his head. "You know if it matters to you that much I won't try out."

I laugh. "Why would I care if you tried out." Then I add under my breath, "Not like you weren't going to become one of them anyway."

I guess he heard me because he says, "You're just jealous because the football team wants me but the cheerleaders won't give you a second look!"

Now I'm mad. "Nothing!" I yell. "You know nothing! Nothing about my brother. Nothing about the jocks at school and nothing about me!" I shake my head. "You should leave."

He narrows his eyes at me. "You're right. I should."

And with that he walks out the door and slams it behind him.

* * *

><p>I climb out of my car. After my fight with Four yesterday I really hope I don't see him today. Of course I have six classes with him but that doesn't mean I have to talk to him.<p>

I go over to where Chris, Marlene, Shanna, Lynn, Will, Zeke and Uri are standing.

"Hey guys," I say.

They all say hi in some way or another and then Zeke says, "Have you seen Four?"

I groan. "No."

Chris frowns. "Did something happen?"

"Yes he's a jerk."

Marlene laughs. "Yeah I'm getting that. How come?"

I sigh. I explain what happened yesterday and when I'm done Lynn says, "That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

I laugh. "Mind explaining that to him?"

She shrugs. "Sure. There he is." I look to where she's gesturing to and see him get off his motorcycle.

"Maybe I should," Zeke says pulling her back. He goes over to where he's getting his stuff and they start talking.

After a minute I shake my head. "This is stupid. I'm going inside." I glance at Four and Zeke one more time and push through the doors into the school.

* * *

><p>Four's PoV<p>

I get off my motorcycle and look up to see Tris standing by her group of friends talking. Lynn start to come over to me. I frown. She seems pretty creepy to me.

Zeke pulls her back and then he comes over to me.

"Hey man." he says.

"Hey."

"I heard what happened."

I just shake my head. "So you know how dumb she was being?"

He frowns. "No it was all you dude."

"What?" I look up from what I was doing to see him, one eyebrow raised at me.

"Yeah man. You really hurt her."

I laugh. "I don't know what she told you but I did not hurt her. She didn't shed a tear."

"No no no." Zeke says. "She doesn't cry when she's upset. She never even gets mad. And if she does she doesn't even yell. She just gets really quiet. It's amazing. You must've made her really upset."

"It's not my fault!" I exclaim. "She practically called me a jock!"

"No she didn't!" He sighs. "Believe me, she knows jocks better than anyone."

I shake my head. "What are you talking about?"

He seems to be considering telling me when he says, "Last year she dated this guy, Al. He was the quarterback on the football team. She didn't really like him, he was rude and aggressive. Tried to push her into things when she was only fifteen you know? Anyway, one day she found him in a classroom making out with this cheerleader, Lauren. When they saw her they started yelling at her. Telling her she was ugly and a slut and she just stood there. Didn't say a word. Eventually Uriah found her and flipped them both off then they left. Now all the football players, cheerleaders and popular kids all make fun of her."

"Well that has nothing to do with me," I say.

"You really don't care do you?" He says.

"I shrug. "I'm just saying she could've handled that better."

He shakes his head. "You know what? I tried but you're not worth it. You can find somewhere else to sit with at lunch." He turns around and starts to leave when he stops, turns back to me and says, "You could try the jocks."


	5. Chapter 5

**So in one of the reviews someone said it sort of seemed like I forced the fight and that I should have made Tris get madder but when Zeke's talking to Four he says that she never gets mad so this is pretty big for her. But don't worry, I plan on them getting in another fight. But before you freak out: I totally love Fourtris so… :)**

**Tris' PoV**

I walk into math and plop down in my usual seat.

"I can't believe he said that!" Chris exclaims, sitting in the seat beside me.

"I know." I shake my head. "I thought maybe he would actually be nice but I guess not." I sigh and open my book.

* * *

><p>"Four's not sitting with us is he?" I ask Uri as we walk toward the cafeteria.<p>

"No. Zeke says he doesn't even want to listen when he told him that it wasn't your fault." He shakes his head. "He told him to go sit with the jocks. It's where he belongs."

I burst out laughing as we push through the doors. "You always know how to make me feel better."

"It must be my unbelievable charm," He says putting his arm around me.

I laugh. "Hey, who's that?" There's a guy sitting next to Marlene with his arm around her.

"Hey guys," I say sitting down with Uri sitting next to me in Four's old spot since the ne guy's in his spot. "Mar?"

"Oh! Tris, Uri, this is James, my boyfriend."

I feel my eyes go wide. No! Uri likes Mar! What's this James guy doing getting in their way?

"You okay?" I ask Uri, leaning over so only he can hear me.

He nods. "I didn't like her that much anyway." Then he goes back to his cheery self. "So. You ready for tonight? Trissy?" He asks putting his arm around me.

I laugh. "Can't wait! Chris you going?" I ask turning to her.

"Yup! So is Will, Mar, her new boyfriend, Lynn, Zeke, Shauna and a whole bunch of random people."

I grin. "Can't wait!"

* * *

><p>I pull up outside the abandoned building and push through the crowd outside until I get to the front where our group's standing.<p>

"Hey guys!" I say.

"Tris!" Zeke says. "Now we can go up!"

We all pile into the elevators. Probably like ten or fifteen people in each.

"Ah, guys, the sign says, suggested weight limit is eight people," Will says.

I shrug. "Oh well."

The elevator shoots up way too fast.

"Uri! What did you do to the elevator?" I yell.

"I gave it a little… Boost."

I roll my eyes and finally the doors open. We all climb through the hole in the roof go over to the edge of the roof.

"I want first!" Shauna yells an Zeke starts to strap her in.

We all get in line and I'm about fifth, after Chris and befor Uri.

"Ready?" Zeke asks Chris as she steps up.

"Strap me in!" She yells and I laugh.

She zooms off and I step up.

I take a deep breath. "Let's do this!"

Zeke laughs and straps me in, head first.

"Don't die on me Tris!" Uri yells.

"I'll try," I laugh and then I'm off. As I zoom through a broken building I grin. I don't need Four or Al or anyone.

I let out a scream and then laugh. This is what I need. This is it.

* * *

><p>I get up again early for my run. I slip on a pair of leggings and a tank top then head out the door. I put in my earbuds and blast boom clap while I run.<p>

Around about quarter after seven I pause about a block from my house and pause my ipod because I swear I can feel someone behind me.

I turn around but no one's there so I turn back around but then I see something move out of my peripheral vision.

I turn but there's no one there. I shake my head and start to put my earbuds back in when someone grabs me from me from behind me. I try to scream but a hand is clamped over my mouth.

"Hi Tris," I hear. "Remember me?"

I'm spun around to face Peter, Al's best friend.

"So you do," He says noticing my expression. "Al always promised I'd get a turn with you but then you guys broke up so I'm taking my turn now."

My eyes widen in fear as he pulls me into a car and ties my hands and feet. Then he starts to kiss me aggressively and starts to push his hands up under my shirt.

I start to cry and he reaches up and slaps me.

"Shut up," He says. "Or I'll make it a lot worse."

* * *

><p><strong>Four's PoV<strong>

I get up early and decide to walk around for a bit. I don't get it. I was so sure she was the one out of line. She called me a jock.

But now I don't know. I practically called her a loser who could never be popular. Never be one of the kids who bullied her.

I shake my head. That's it. I need to apologize. I'm about to turn around when I hear something that sounds like a cry.

I see something move inside of a car and when I look closer I see a girl pushed back against the back of the seat with a guy on top of her. When I look closer I see the guy is Peter, one of the jocks from school and the girl is… Tris?

I let out a laugh. Of course. She's just another one of those sluts who will do anything to get in the popular. I should've known.

* * *

><p>When I get to school Tris isn't there so I go over to her little group of friends. I wonder how they would feel if they knew what she did.<p>

"Hey Zeke!" I yell.

He turns to me and frowns. "If you're going to apologize do it to Tris, not me."

"Actually no," I say. "I'm not apologizing. I just figured you'd like to know that maybe I was right about her. She'd do anything to get popular."

"I don't want to hear-" Zeke starts but I cut him off.

"Really? Then I guess you don't want to hear about how I saw her in a car making out with Peter."

He looks at me in shock. I just shrug and walk away.

"Did you just say Tris was making out with Peter?" One of the cheerleaders, Lauren I think, says.

"Uh, yeah," I say. I may be mad at Tris but I don't want to make her miserable and these girls can and will definitely do that.

My day is pretty uneventful but I never see Tris. I get the feeling she didn't come today. My thoughts are confirmed when science class starts and she's not there. That doesn't make any sense. I would think she would want to walk around with Peter and the popular kids all day.

Tris doesn't show up the next day either and I hear her friends talking at lunch.

"I tried to call her because she wasn't answering my texts but she didn't pick up," Uriah's saying.

"When I called her he sounded like she was crying and told me she was staying home for a few days," Christina says.

"Do you think it could be happening again?" Marlene asks.

"I sure hope not," Christina replies. "Especially since her parents are never home now."

What could happen again? Why aren't her parents ever home?

"And now that she doesn't live in the main house it'll be easier for her to…" Uriah cuts off. What's going on?

"I think I'm going to go over there after school," Christina says.

"Good idea," Shauna says. "Make sure she's eating okay?"

Eating? What's going on?

I decide to go over there because their conversation is making me nervous.

"Why wouldn't she be eating?" I ask sliding into the seat next to Zeke.

"Damnit," I hear Christina mutters.

"Guys, what's going on with Tris?" I demand.

"Why do you care?" Lynn says.

"Yeah. It's not like you cared when you started spreading rumors about her," Uriah says.

"They weren't rumors!" I exclaim. "I saw it myself!"

"Did you see her kissing back?" Christina says. "Or was it him on her, feeling her up, kissing her?"

"I…" To be honest I'm not sure but now that I think about it he was on top of her.

"Of course," Zeke mutters. "Should've known he would go back."

"Who would go back where?" I demand. "Zeke! What is going on?"

He just shakes his head and gets up. "Peter!"

"No! Zeke. Sit down," Shauna says pulling him back into his seat. "She wouldn't want you to."

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" I ask.

"No!" Christina yells. "This… You and your grand ideas to tell everyone about seeing Tris is just going to make it all worse for her!"

"I'm sorry okay?" I yell. "I didn't want to make it harder for her! I didn't mean to tell them!" I see Christina cowering into Will who wraps a protective arm around her and glares at me. I sigh. "I'm sorry. I'm just confused okay?"

Zeke sighs. "Just be ready tomorrow okay. She's not going to take it well."

**Tris' PoV**

When i get home I go into my bathroom and dig into the back of the cabinet until I come out with a box of birth control. If I take them now maybe it won't be too late. I grab a handful of pills and shove them in my mouth and then crawl into bed and fall asleep within minutes.

For the next two days I just lay in bed and stare at the ceiling. I'm sure he's told everyone at school by now. I can't go back there. I'll just stay here for a while.

I'm Pulled out of my thoughts by my phone ringing.

"Hello?" I say picking it up.

"Tris? Oh thank goodness! Why haven't you been answering any of my calls or texts?"

"Christina?"

"Yes! Ohemgee! What happened?"

I let out a sob. "P-Peter."

"Tris! I'm coming over after school today!"

"Wait Chris-"

"I've got to go!" And then she hangs up.

I turn over and start to sob into my pillow.

Eventually I fall asleep.

I wake to someone banging on my door. I just sigh and pull the covers up to my nose. Eventually the banging stops and I hear the door open.

"Tris!" I hear the person call. Christina.

My bedroom door opens and she sighs when she sees me.

"Tris. C'mon answer me."

I just sob.

She comes over to my huge bed and pulls me into a sitting position.

"How long have you been in bed?"

I shrug. "Two days?"

She shakes her head. "When's the last time you ate?"

"Two days."

"Tris! Alright get up." I just shake my head. "Tris, this isn't healthy. You need to get up and eat and go to school."

"Why?" I say. "My parents don't care. My brother doesn't care. So why Christina? Why?"

"Because Tris. Yeah, your parents are being jerks and your brother's an as-" She cuts off before she finishes her insult. "The point is we care. Me and Uri and Marlene and Zeke and Shauna and even Lynn."

"Really?" I ask. "Lynn?"

"Yeah!" Chris laughs. "She threatened a few kids the other day because they said your name!"

I smile. "I'm sorry. I just… I don't know. It's just… I'm scared Chris. He… he r-ra…" I can't finish my sentence.

"Wait he what!" She screeches.

I nod.

"Oh when I get my hands on him-"

"Chris."

"-Going to regret ever laying a finger on you. He's-"

"Christina."

"To wish he'd never been-"

"Christina!" I yell. Then in a much quieter voice I say, "What if I get pregnant?"

Her eyes go wide. "He wouldn't… He wouldn't risk it. He would use-"

"But what if not?" I say. "Then what? I'm sixteen Chris!"

"You shouldn't worry about it. He'd be to scared of the shit that would go down with Uriah."

I laugh. "Thanks Chris."

She smiles. "No problem. Just promise me you'll eat?" I nod. "And come to school?" Another nod. "And shower?"

I laugh. "Yes Christina. I promise."

"Good," She gives me a hug. "I'll see you tomorrow right?"

I nod. "Yes you will."

* * *

><p>I get up for my run this morning. I take a shower. I have breakfast. I get dressed. I even wear a bit of makeup. I climb into my convertible and start to school.<p>

When I get there I spot the group by the front stairs and start over to them. As I go I feel eyes on me and hear people whispering my name.

But I really don't care. I hold my head high and put on a brave face. I get to my friends without any trouble and stand between Chris and Uri who puts a protective arm around me.

"You came!" Chris cheers.

I nod. "I promised."

"And you ate?"

I nod.

"What did you have?"

I look down. "A granola bar."

"Tris," She sighs.

"What? I ate didn't I?"

She shakes her head.

"Hey Tris!" I hear behind me and when I turn I see none other that Lauren.

"Lauren." I say, deadpan.

"I heard you slept with Peter." What? She laughs when she sees my face. "Oh yeah, Four saw you guys making out and told everyone!" She laughs. "Anyway. See you!"

I turn to our group. "Four told everyone what?"

"She was lying!" Zeke yells. "He saw you guys in a car and thought you were making out and then told us and she heard and asked him about it and he said yes. But not that you slept with him or anything! He didn't even want to tell her!"

I shake my head. "She's not wrong though."

"What!" Uri yells.

"I didn't sleep with him but he… he-"

By now all the guys are fuming and Uriah and Will are holding Zeke back.

"Oh Tris!" Mar yells and tackles me in a hug.

I just laugh. "Guys I'm fine. Can we please just forget about it?"

"Tris we can't just forget about something like this," Will says.

"Why not?" I argue.

"Because it's illegal. He should go to juvy!" Uri yells and we get a few looks, or at least more that we already have.

"It's useless. He'd bail himself out. Stupid rich kid."

"We have to do something!" Uri explodes. It shocks us all. He never gets mad like this.

"Uri please," I say quietly.

He sighs. "Sorry. It's just, you don't just do that to a person."

He still has his arm around me so I lean into him.

"I know Uri. I know."

**So This is a super long chapter :) How do you guys like UriahxTris? Do you want me to add a little bit in for a few chapters? I mean, this will be a Fourtris story but..? Also I know I said this story was going to be different and it will be. Don't worry, this isn't the big surprise :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris' PoV**

The first half of my day wasn't as bad. Sure I got some looks from people as I walk through the halls but I just stare at the floor and walk with Chris or Uri or Marlene or Zeke or Shauna or even Lynn.

Finally the bell signaling lunch rings and I grab my stuff. Someone taps on my shoulder and I turn to see Uriah.

"Ready?" He asks knowing to walk with me.

I give him a smile and nod. He grins and puts an arm over my shoulders.

"Let us walk!" He announces and I laugh.

He looks at me and grins.

"What," I ask. He just keeps looking at me like the Cheshire cat. "What's there something on my face?"

He just laughs and shakes his head. "So you talk to Four yet?"

I shake my head. "I dunno what I would say. I mean I'm kind of over the whole 'fight thing' but an apology would still be appreciated."

Uri nods. "Yeah, I get it."

"I mean I guess I can't stay mad at him forever but…"

He nods again. "That makes sense."

We walk in and go straight to the lunch line. I just grab an apple and a water bottle while Uri grabs three plates of cake.

"How do you stay in shape eating like that?" I ask punching his abbs. He doesn't even flinch.

"It's my super power. Dauntless cake gives me strength!"

"Okay," I say dragging out the 'ay'. "You keep telling yourself that." We both laugh and sit down.

I take a sip and look up to see Four sitting across from me. I freeze. Yeah I'd be willing to forgive him but only if he apologizes.

"Look Tris," He says. "I'm sorry. I think I overreacted the other day."

I nod at him to continue. "Zeke told me about Al and I-"

"What'd he say?!" I interrupt him.

"Just that you dated him and he cheated on you and now all the football players and cheerleaders and all them make fun of you."

I relax. Good he didn't tell him anything too bad.

"Okay sorry continue."

"And I shouldn't have made such a big deal out of it and I won't try out for the team."

I nod. "Thank you. For the apology."

Then Chris says, "Tris that's all you're eating?"

I nod. "I'm not hungry and-"

"I don't want to hear it," She interrupts me. "Uri give her some cake."

"Cake?" He asks. "But-"

"Uri!" Mar says giving him a look. "We don't need a repeat of last year now do we?"

"No," He says like a four year old and hands me one of his plates of cake.

"No that's fine," I say. "I really don't want-"

"Eat the cake Tris," Shauna interrupts me. "Eat the cake.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day goes by fairly quickly. Finally the final bell rings and I go out to my car.<p>

"Well look who it is," Lauren. "Surprised you even had the guts to come back."

I groan and turn only to be faced with Lauren and her whole group: Lauren, Peter, Drew, Molly,Eric, and Al.

"What do you want?" I ask.

"Just wanted to know, did you have fun the other day?" Peter says smirking.

I just stand there.

"You do realize that I can always send someone to do it again to you. I won't do it of course. No you're no fun."

I don't say a word.

"Of course she's no fun," Lauren says. "She's a small, flat chested Stiff who doesn't even-"

She's cut off by Christina coming up from nowhere and slapping her across the face.

"Shut up Lauren!" She yells.

"Oh look," Eric sneers. "The poor little girl needs her friends to protect her."

I just stand.

"Look," Chris says getting in Lauren's face. "I don't know why you think you think you do but you don't run this school. You don't get to go up to people and make fun of them because you don't like them. Really you're nothing more than the rest of us. In fact, you're less than us. You wear less clothes, you have less friends-"

But she never gets to finish her rant because Lauren says, "I have more friends than you'll ever have."

"No actually you don't. You have a whole lot of people who are afraid of you and follow you around so they're safe from you and your little group."

This is not going to end well. "Chris," I whisper and tug on her sleeve. She turns back to look at me. "Can we please just go?"

"Sorry," She says.

"Look," Lauren says. "The little girl's running away from her problems… again."

I just stand there.

"Ignore her," Chris says and pulls me through the crowd of people that have formed around us.

"There's nothing to see here," Uri says coming up beside me. "Go back to the pointless things you do in your spare time."

"C'mon I'll take you home," She says. I turn and see my car still surrounded by our group of onlookers. I nod.

* * *

><p>Chris waves as I get out of her car and I smile at her. I go around to the guest house and drop my bag on the floor.<p>

I go over to the fridge only to see I've run out of pop. I groan and walk across the yard to the main house I go in the back yard and go in the backdoor. Just as I open the door fridge door the phone rings.

I grab a six pack of coke and pick up the phone even though it stopped ringing.

"Need to get the paperwork done soon," I hear my mum's voice say.

"I know. The orphanage says they won't take her." That's my dad.

I know I should stop listening but I just can't.

"So I guess it's foster care."

"I don't care. As long as she's not my problem anymore."

"Alright I'll look into it. And you have the divorce papers right?"

"No I thought you had them!"

At this point I put down the phone. Divorce? Foster care? What's going on?

Then I hear someone walking down the steps and quickly grab my coke and run back to the guest house.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tris' PoV**

For the next week I don't hear anything about a divorce or adoption. That is until I walk into my parents house to find them screaming at each other.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" My mum yells.

"I can't believe you thought I would!" Is my dads reply.

"That's it!" My mum screams. "I'm getting those papers right now!"

She starts running toward the back door and past me.

"Stop!" My dad yells. She keeps running. As she's about to open the back door my dad throws a bottle at her.

Instead of hitting her though, he misses and it breaks against my forehead.

"Look what you did!" My mum yells as I reach up to the cut. My fingers come away covered in blood. I can feel it running own my forehead and wipe it out of my eyes.

"What I did?" My dad screams. "How is this my fault?"

"How isn't it?" She yells back.

The yelling doesn't stop as I start to feel dizzy. I grab the back of a chair and slowly sink to the ground.

I press a hand to my forehead to try to stop the bleeding. It doesn't work.

By now my mum is gone and my dad's disappeared into the basement. I manage to crawl over to the stove and grab a dishcloth which I press against my head. I almost laugh when I realize I grabbed a white one and now you can see the red blood leak through.

I manage to stand and stumble through the backyard and once I get through my door and stumble into the bathroom, grab a bandage and wrap it around my head.

By now the bleeding has slowed but not stopped. It'll leave a mark and I can only imagine how I'll explain that.

* * *

><p>I wake up this morning to see a long cut running across my forehead. I swear under my breath. I'll have to cover it with make up. A ton of makeup.<p>

I just shake my head and start my routine starting with my run and ending with getting in my car.

I pull up at school and go over to Chris and Will and Uri and Zeke etc.

"Hey guys," I say.

I get some kind of hi from each of them.

Then it starts.

"Ohemgee Tris what happened to your head?" Chris yells. Guess I didn't use enough make up.

"I um fell on my run this morning," I mutter.

"You did not!" Marlene yells.

"Did not what?" Four asks coming up behind us.

"This!" Chris yells. "Look at her forehead and tell me that is not from falling."

"It is!" I say.

Four frowns. "Did you get that checked out?" He asks.

"No. It's just a little cut!" I groan.

"Tris that doesn't look like just a little cut," Uri says.

"Well it is. Now I gotta go. I'm gonna be late for class." And with that I walk away and toward the school.

"I'm coming over later," Chris says coming up beside me.

"You can come but there's nothing to talk about," I say. But I'm lying. There's a lot to talk about. Just not yet.

* * *

><p>As I'm driving home I notice a car following me. Christina's car to be precise. Of course. I pull into the driveway and walk around back, not checking to see if she's gotten out of her car.<p>

"So what happened?" She says coming up beside I guess that answers my question.

"Nothing, I'm telling you," I say, unlocking the door and throwing my bag on my couch.

"C'mon Tris," She groans putting down her bag and following me across the backyard and through the backdoor into my parents house.

"I get if it's not something you want to talk about but don't lie to me and say you fell."

"Fine," I groan. "I didn't fall. Happy?" I open the fridge and grab a plum.

"No but I get the feeling that's all i'm gonna get," She says sitting down at the table.

"Yup," I say sitting across from her and pushing some paper out of the way. But I stop when I see the word Adoption. I start breathing fast as I read the form.

_**Lingui foster care service**_

_Child's Name: Beatrice Prior._

_Date of Birth: 04/26/1997_

_Place of Birth: Chicago, Illinois_

I stop reading. Foster care. My parents are sending me to foster care.

"Tris?" I hear Christina say but I ignore her and pick up the next paper.

_**Downtown Chicago Courthouse**_

_On the date of November 23rd Mrs. Natalie Prior and Mr. Andrew Prior will fight for custody of Caleb Prior._

Again I stop reading and pick up the third piece of paper. It's a divorce form with my parents names on it.

I look up to see Chris reading the papers. She notices the tears in my eyes and gingerly takes the paper from my hands and skims over it.

"They're getting a divorce Christina." She nods. "They're getting a divorce and fighting over Caleb but just giving me away."

I start crying and she nods again and comes over to me, putting her arms around me.

"I know Tris. I know."

"What am I gonna do Chris?" I moan.

"Here's what you're gonna do Tris. You're gonna march out of this house and stay strong!"

"S-strong?" I whisper.

"Yes! Strong. It's going to be hard but I know you. You're a fighter Beatrice Prior."

I nod. "Okay."

"Now let's get out of your sad excuse of a parents house and into your own space."

I nod. We walk back to 'my own space' and collapse on the house.

"There's no point in dwelling on this until you know for sure," She says once we're sitting on the couch. "So you need a distraction."

I smile. "Okay."

"So," She grins and scoots closer to me. "Who do you like?"

I laugh. "I dunno," I say shrugging. "Not Will or Zeke. Maybe Uri?"

"Nope," She says. The she squeals. "He and Marlene got together!"

I grin. "Really? Yes! They're perfect. But what about Marlene's boyfriend?"

She shrugs. "Apparently he cheated and she was crying and Uri comforted her and oh it's just perfect!" She squeals again then turns serious. "So? What about Four?"

I sigh. "I don't know. I like him. A lot. But I don't know if I should trust him or if he'd just be a better friend or what."

She nods. "Just give it time. Guys can be confusing."


End file.
